Our Dirty Little Secret
by Lady Dark Hatter
Summary: After Vladimir's wife betrays him, he turns to his closest friend, Alexandr for the only comfort a vampiric nation like him knows how.  CONTAINS: HARDCORE YAOI


Vladimir slouched forward with his hands on his knees, closed eyes faced towards them. His hair created a curtain of black silk over his pale face. The black cape draped around him with every move of his trembling shoulders. The bloody tears that stained his black trousers matched the color of his silken crimson dress shirt. The vampire king sat so miserably, drowning himself in his own sorrows.

"Vlad..." A soft voice spoke in a strange Russian accent.

The man who sat next to the blubbering king reached out and placed a gentle scarred hand on his shoulder. His mismatched eyes, right red left dark violet, were smouldered with concern. Like his hand, his face was scarred as well, a white crescent shape on his cheek the most noticeable. He lifted his other hand to brush away the soft, light (nearly white) blonde hair from his eyes before he spoke again.

"Do not beat yourself up over this, comrade. It is not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Vladimir sobbed in his fine Romanian accent. "My wife, my queen, betrayed me! I was not enough to satisfy her...! What have I done wrong, Alexandr...?" He turned his head slowly to look up at his friend, his crimson eyes yearned for answers.

"You did nothing wrong, Vlad." Alexandr spoke gently. He stroked the vampire's back tenderly. "Moskva is a slut." He gave a small smirk. "You should have stuck with men. Darwin was never disloyal to you. He would have died for you and you know it."

Vladimir's brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at his friend's smirking face. Though he hated to admit it, Alexandr was right. His century with his second mate, Darwin, had been some of the best years of his life. Darwin was childish, but he was loyal and dependable. They lived together in harmony for longer than the king had his former mate.

Not to mention far more loyally than he had with his most recent mate.

As he stared, he started to notice things. Things he has never noticed about the other. Alexandr's mismatched eyes were hypnotizing, impossible to break away from. His pale face (darker than his own) seemed to have a certain glow to it. His light pink lips that parted the slightest to speak. The scar on his face seemed to show a more rugged appearance, but added to his handsomeness all the same.

He reached up and cupped the Russian's face gently in his cold hand. Alexandr merely stared back in confusion, a light blush dusting his cheeks. The Romanian brushed his thumb against the crescent scar gently.

"Alexandr... You were once so loyal to your lover, and one drunken mistake lost him forever... But you deserve more trust..." Vladimir's words were gentle, soothing almost. A technique a vampire would use to lull their targets into false security.

Alexandr felt his eyes droop slightly at the other's words, but weakly pushed his hand away, only to have to return in a far more commanding grip. "Stop it, Vlad..." He murmured softly and turned his face away from his friend's hand. "I know what you're thinking... Don't lower yourself to her level. You're better than that."

He gave a soft gasp as cool lips pressed against the crook of his neck, brushing gently against the skin. He wanted to pull away, but it had been years since he had felt the touch of another. He gave a quiet grumble of protest as he felt something tug at his black button-down shirt before the first three buttons were undone.

Alexandr's eyes became attentive, fully aware of his friend's wishes. He pushed the vampire away with a great amount of might and shot off the black and red striped Victorian sofa. The parlour was small and only contained one exit. But with Vladimir's flinting ability, it was a long shot.

He pressed against black-painted walls with held swirling crimson designs. He was trapped.

Vladimir slowly rose from his seat and stalked towards the other. His crimson eyes met Alexandr's and never broke away. He lifted his hands to his cloak and unclasped the silver bat that held it together. It fell the floor behind him, soon followed by his silk shirt. By the time it kissed the floor, he was standing before his prey,

Alexandr was tense, but Vladimir was calm. The vampire leaned forward and reached out both arms to press his hands against the wall around the Russian's head. He leaned closed and breathed coolly against the other's pink lips.

"Please, Alexandr... Just one night... No strings attached..." Vladimir whispered softly, lips inches away from Alexandr's. "I know you yearn for it to... The touch of a man..." To express his point, he pushed the Russian's loose shirt downward over his shoulder to revel the pale, scarred flesh. He moved his face away from Alexandr's to press his lips against his newly revealed skin. He kissed, nipped, and sucked at the spot until the Russian uttered a small moan.

Alexandr pressed his hands against his friend's shoulders to push him back. Only then did he realize Vladimir was not planning on yielding any time soon. He shuttered as his friend continued to carefully unbutton his shirt before pushing it off his arms to revel the pale, scarred chest.

"Why would anyone want to hurt someone like you?" Vladimir murmured tenderly. He lowered himself in order take one of the pink nipples into his mouth. He sucked at it tenderly, earning a louder moan from his partner.

Alexandr's eyes slid shut as his body shuddered softly in pleasure. His head tilted back with a moan as the vampire used his cold hand to please the other sensitive nub, which only hardened more under the cold, pleasant touch. He kept his legs together shamefully, unable to accept how his body has betrayed him.

"Enough of his, Vlad...!" He hissed and lifted his hands to the other's shoulders and attempted to push him back with effort.

Vladimir's mouth unclamped from the nipple as a growl slipped past his teeth.

With both hands, the Romanian pushed his prey against the wall harshly by the arms. "I shall have you, Alexandr." he hissed darkly, his crimson eyes colder than his body. "By any means necessary..."

Alexandr's eyes widened as he had quickly pieced together Vladimir's intentions. But there was no fighting it. His eyes squeezed shut once again as two needle-like fangs sunk into his neck. He uttered a soft moan for a pleasant feeling washed over him. His eyes eased open, lustful and innocently curious.

What met his own optics were two even more seductive red eyes. They lusted for more than sex. The hungered for the nectar of life: his blood.

"Your blood is far sweeter than any other I have tasted... Alexandr..." Vladimir licked his crimson-stained lips sensuously. "Surrender your body to me... For this night alone."

Alexandr's head bobbed slowly as his eyes seemed to be in a trance. He moved his arms to snake around his friend's neck. Vladimir moved his hands down onto the other's body, slender fingers unbuckling his jeans and allowing them to fall to his ankles.

"Your body is warmer..." Alexandr murmured softly as he was moved away from the wall and lowered onto the floor. His arms remained loosely around the other's neck, eyes never parting.

Vladimir did not answer. Instead he trailed his hand down Alexandr's scarred chest to the pant-line of his boxers. He slipped his hand underneath and rubbed bulge the clothing hid. Alexandr uttered a soft mew of pleasure and arched his back. The vampire curled his fingers around the length before lowering his lips to the left nipple once again. He sucked at it more ferociously while his hand moved rhythmically. Alexandr's moans of pleasure filled the room, some loud, some quiet.

He bucked his hips to meet the vampire's lukewarm hand, his body in demand for more pleasure. He lifted a hand to rest against the other's midnight hair, fingers lacing through the silky strands. Vladimir merely smirked against his chest and bit the perky nub gently before pulling back slightly. He slowly trailed his soft tongue along the scars of his body before meeting his shoulder.

The vampire's lips tingled with bloodlust, the aftermath of his first taste practically being orgasmic. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. With no thought he sunk his needle-like fangs into Alexandr's shoulder, sucking up the blood gluttonously. He could feel it run down his throat, feeding both his lust and warming his body. His prey did not seem to mind either, as he moaned out pleasantly and gripped the other's hair tightly.

"Please... Vladimir..." Alexandr said in a soft, lustful tone. "Let me please you... I-I want to pleasure you..." He pressed against the other gently, their eyes making contact.

Vladimir stared sceptically at the other before nodding slightly and releasing him. Alexandr slid to his knees before the other and took his hands to his belt, unbuckling it before unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. The Russian's eyes widened at what he had revelled: the vampire's ten inch length. He licked his lips hungrily before dragging his warm, wet tongue up the underside, earning a soft moan in return. He lapped up precum slowly, allowing his tongue to press against the slit to allow his partner more pleasure.

Vladimir pressed a hand against the wall and laced the fingers of the other through his partner's hair. He gave soft moans, the blood he had drank allowing his cheeks to burn with a light blush.

"Just like that, Alexandr..." He purred softly, turning his head downward to witness the erotic scene. "Take it in your mouth and suck on it..."

Alexandr obliged immediately, taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it for a moment before taking in half of the length. Vladimir moaned as his partner bobbed his head back and forth slowly to allow his tongue to swirl around it. The Russian moved his left hand downward and pushed his boxer-shorts downward to release his weeping length. He gripped himself and pumped with each move of his head.

Vladimir continued to give soft moans, bucking his hips slightly to meet Alexandr's warm mouth. His eyes focused down on him, taking notice of every small detail. The light blush which brushed the Russian's cheek, his half-lidded eyes that were dazed by arousal, and his pink lips which clung firmly around his length. Along with the soft, muffled moans, Alexandr was the perfect sex partner.

Alexandr relaxed his throat and moved his lips to the base of Vladimir's (now hot) cock. the vampire uttered a loud moan as the other began to suck him off roughly. He did not even think for a second that Alexandr could deep throat. He was simply enjoying this more and more every second. He could feel himself creeping closer and closer to the edge, now wanting to suck up every ounce of pleasure he could obtain.

"Yes...! Just like that, Alexandr...!" He moaned out. He forced the Russian's head back and forth, feeling the wet cavern growing hotter with the movements. "Just-" a moan "a bit... more..!"

The vampire threw his head back and released a long, powerful moan. He forced Alexandr to take in every inch of his length so he could poor his hot, salty seed down the other's throat. He pulled out quickly and let the last bit squirt onto his partner's blushing face. Alexandr had swallowed the cum gluttonously and dragged his fingers across his cheek to lick up the last bit of the delicious cream.

Vladimir stared down at Alexandr in surprise and lust. Underneath the Russian's length was a pool of his own precum, so turned on by giving a blowjob. But it was going to stain the floor, and he had to punish such wrong-doing.

"On your feet, Alexandr." Vladimir commanded sternly, though his voice was still slow and seductive.

His Russian rose with no objection.

"Turn around."

He did so.

"Now bend over, that's it." The vampire mused and kicked his legs further apart, his partner giving a light whimper as he pressed his hands against the wall and stuck his rump out. "You've ruined my floor, Alexandr... You must pay for that..."

Alexandr looked over his shoulder and stared in confusion, an innocent, angelic blush still coloring his cheeks. Vladimir placed his left hand on the other's hip. He pulled his free hand into the air slowly before bringing it down quickly to strike Alexandr's ripe ass-cheek. He gave a small yelp but simply wiggled slightly in masochistic pleasure.

"Mmm, Vlad..." He moaned softly, eyes slid shut. "Punish me harder... I deserve it..." His body burned a bit, but spanking was merely rough affection. And it turned him on.

Vladimir could not help but chuckle softly. His friend was such a sex-hungry slut. He lifted his hand and struck the reddened cheek once again, earning another gasp of pleasure. He kept his hand on the burning cheek and dug his claws into the tender flesh. He slowly leaned over the other body to place his lips at his ear.

"You dirty harlot..." He whispered seductively, causing the Russian to shiver in pleasure.

Vladimir carefully moved the hand on his prey's ass to the puckered entrance. He pressured his middle finger against it and slowly pushed inside the ring of muscle. Alexandr gave a strange groan and shifted his weight. He could feel the invasive finger slowly push in and out of him, hooking occasionally.

"C-Cut it out Vla-" Alexandr cut himself off by throwing his head back and uttering a long, loud moan. His body rocked with pleasure as Vladimir's finger had brushed against something pleasant within him: his sweet spot.

Alexandr dug his nails into the wall and lowered his head, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning. Vladimir took this as a challenge for he had slipping inside a second finger. He thrust his fingers at a slow pace which gradually picked up speed. Alexandr could feel his legs grow weak underneath him, pleasure overwhelming him.

Vladimir pressed his lips against the back of Alexandr's shoulder and gently dragged his fangs down towards the shoulder blade. He lapped up the blood slowly, causing the other to tremble from indulgence.

Such sounds and movements were so very enticing. It made the vampire's head feel even lighter and hazier. He was drunk on lust. It was no wonder that Alexandr had managed to keep a sex addict like Nathan down for so long. The man was so very sensual. And as much as he enjoyed teasing him, he was a bit too horny to keep it up for a moment longer.

He drew his fingers from the tight hole and received an unsatisfied groan from the Russian beneath him.

Vladimir smirked and laughed hotly over the shell of his friend's ear. "Do not fear, Alexandr. The true fun is just about to begin." He teased and nibbled fondly at his ear.

He stood straight with hands clasped tightly against the Alexandr's hips. He pressed himself between the buttocks and grinded roughly against the hole. After taking so much blood from the man, the vampire was incredibly warm, his cock seeming to be the core.

Without warning, Vladimir pushed himself deep inside the tight hole. He tilted his head back and gave a loud groan, his eyes squeezed shut. Either Alexandr had not had sex in years, or he really was a tight-ass. He had been with quite the number of virgins, but none of them ever felt this good. He was a glutton for Alexandr; he wished to consume him whole.

Alexandr gasped out of surprise. His entire lower half burned like it was consumed in the hottest depths of hell. He bit down mercilessly on his bottom lip, drawing crimson. The pain sobered his mind. How did he get into this? Why was he such a stupid whore? Why could he still not push the vampire away?

"S-stop it...!" He pleaded pathetically as the Romanian began to thrust into him with long, powerful strides.

Vladimir gave a sinister smirk. His hand caressed his Russian's thigh before sliding towards his hot, weeping length. He curled his lukewarm fingers around the thick manhood and stroked it in sync with each harsh thrust.

"Alexandr, you are too serious." He murmured softly to the blonde and nibbled at his shoulder blade lightly. "Enjoy yourself. It is only between us..." He pressed light kisses up to the man's neck and towards his ear. "It will be our dirty little secret."

A small moan managed to slip its way past Alexandr's lips. His hips twitched in pleasure, meeting the tepid hand. His mind screamed no but his body welcomed the demon's touch sensuously. He dug his nails further into the wooden walls until he could feel splinters lodged deep into his fingertips. How he hated himself, but Vladimir was right. So long as they kept their mouths shut, no one would know.

It really was a secret to take to the grave.

He hung his head in defeat. Vladimir clearly noticed it for the vampire uttered a light, arrogant laugh before pushing himself in deeper. Alexandr bellowed a soft moan and moved his hips to meet the movement. He ran his tongue over his pale lips as he offered more pleasured sounds that seemed to entice the vampire to quicken his pace.

"H-... harder..." The blonde pleaded feebly. His entire body now felt heated; from his toes to the hair on his head.

Vladimir gave a smug expression before bucking his hips roughly into the hot hole. Every little sound Alexandr uttered was incredibly seductive. The Russian was so very serious most of the time, even with his friends. But to see him so loose and submissive. It was a side of the man the vampire wanted to see more often.

He slowed his movements second by second. He wanted to torture the Russian. He wanted to hear him beg. How docile was he when in greater heat than a bitch?

"W-What are you doing?" Alexandr questioned mournfully as he glanced at the vampire from over his shoulder.

Vladimir gave an innocent smile in return. He slid hid fingers lightly over to top of the Russian's shaft and pressed his forefinger against the crying tip.

"I want you to beg, Alexandr." He mused softly and rubbed the tip slowly, almost stopping his hips completely. "I want to hear you plead for me to take you, yearning for me by name."

"Go fuck yourself." Alexandr snarled. Like hell he would make an even bigger idiot of himself for the vampire's amusement. He was degraded enough and he refused to stand for it any longer.

Vladimir smirked at his response. "Go fuck myself?" He mused and began to stroke the Russian's penis with loose fingers. "Well, though I much rather fuck you, if you are not interested any longer, we can dismiss." He began to pull out of the tight entrance.

"No!" Alexandr gasped and twitched his hips to keep the vampire inside.

"No?" He mused. "But I thought you wanted me to stop?"

The Russian growled in humiliation. He was nothing more than a whore, wasn't he? "Please..." He whispered.

Vladimir drew back a bit further, continuing his threatening retreat. "Please, what?" He pried.

Alexandr bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head once more. "Please fuck me, Vladimir..." He murmured. "Fuck me hard..."

Vladimir licked his lips yearningly. As beautiful as Alexandr's baritone voice was, he wanted to see that lustful, embarrassed expression. He pulled out completely and turned the Russian to face him. He grabbed the man's thighs and lifted him up, pinning him up against the wall and forcing him to wrap his legs around the vampire's waist.

"What was that you wanted, Sasha?" Vladimir murmured, using the Russian's more feminine nickname. "I'm hard of hearing at the moment." He pressed his lips against the hard, smooth jaw line and nibbled at it tenderly.

Alexandr was shocked by the sudden movements. He gave a soft gasp as the vampire returned to tease him with his lips. He clasped the other's shoulder in a tight grip and squeezed his torso on instinct. He could feel the hot length prodding against his hole, so close to being pushed in. If only he could lower himself... He slipped his hands up to cup the vampire's neck and pull his face close.

"Please, fuck me, Vladimir." He whispered hotly in the other's ear.

Vladimir grinned devilishly and obliged in a heartbeat. He pushed himself deep within the tight hole and thrust without mercy. Alexandr moaned loudly and tilted his head back. He murmured the vampire's name over trembling lips between wordless groans and whimpers. He pressed the other against his warm body desperately, consumed entirely by his pleasure.

Vladimir groaned and grunted with his thrusts. His new-found lover was as seductive as an incubus. He pressed a heated kiss to the other's lips and slipped his tongue past the parted lips. The wet muscles danced sensuously together as their bodies pressed profoundly against one another.

The two men shared together a rough, frantic love-making. Between passionate kisses, they murmured erotic suggestions and comments over pleasant groans. Alexandr would dig his nails into the vampire's back and claw it the pale flesh as Vladimir would clutch into the Russian's thighs and rake against the smooth, warm skin.

Alexandr gasped. He could feel his release approaching. He groaned softly and moved his hips to meet with Vladimir's rough thrusts. His mismatched eyes fluttered partly open to share an arousing gaze.

"Cum with me...?" He whispered in an almost innocent tone. "Please, Vladimir... Cum with me."

Vladimir, too, felt his orgasm building. But after hearing Alexandr's plead... How could he deny such a request?

The vampire quickened his pace, thrusting harder and deeper into Alexandr's hot body. He could feel the man tightening and the man could feel him swell. Alexandr wrapped his arms tightly around Vladimir's neck and braced himself. Vladimir drew his hips back and rammed himself as deep as he could manage.

The two climaxed together with moans so loud they seemed to echo in the farthest regions of the vampire's castle.

Vladimir slowly lowered Alexandr onto the floor and kept him possessively on his lap. The Russian kept his arms loosely around the other's shoulder and nuzzled against the crook of his neck. Their bodies felt full and satisfied.

"Thank you, my friend." Vladimir murmured appreciatively.

Alexandr gave a heavy breath and closed his eyes. "Just remember... This is our dirty little secret." He grumbled tiredly.

The vampire gave a breathy laugh.

"Of course, my friend. Our dirty little secret that we shall take to the grave."


End file.
